To study the ability of hydrazine sulfate to influence the poor clinical outcome and nutritional status of patients with advanced non-small cell lung cancer and in adenocarcinoma of the colon in a prospective, double-blind, placebo controlled randomized clinical trial. To correlate alterations in glucose metabolism with objective indices of nutritional and clinical outcome in cancer patients with the above two tumor types.